The present invention relates to an inflatable illuminating device, in which an inflatable body with illuminating devices which may present various variations by the illuminating devices. Although, in the market, various inflatable bodies are commercially sold, no inflatable body may emit light. Therefore, such an inflatable body is only used in a light environment. Moreover, one inflatable body presents no variations.